Heaven Star Task Force Power Rangers
History Members Tommy Oliver/Ryu Ranger :Dragon Ranger. Heaven Fire Star, Red. 16-years-old, from Angel Grove North. Born in 1985. Attended Angel Grove North Community High School. Tommy was adopted at the age of four (1989) after his parents died. His adopted parents had two children of their own, Teddy and Chelsea. Tommy and Chelsea shared the same birthday. Tommy studied the Hakkyokuseiken style under the leadership of Master Mugensai at the Hayate Way school in Little Tokyo. :In 2001, Tommy’s girlfriend Shannon was critically injured in Bandora’s first attack, and Tommy thought she was dead. Bandora placed a spell on Tommy and turned him into the Green Dragon Ranger, leader of her Dark Warlords. Few months later, Tommy’s spell was broken, and he joined the Power Rangers. He learned that Kyra, one of Bandora’s villains, was actually Shannon. She was taken from Earth and “reprogrammed” as Kyra by Bandora. Kyra/Shannon died at the hands of Goldar. Bandora summoned DaiSatan back to Earth. Tommy lost his powers but was able to access his Kiryoku for the first time to kill DaiSatan. He proceeded to kill Bandora. :In 2002, Tommy was chosen as the Red Dragon Ranger. As a Ranger, Tommy controlled the Red Dragon, Ryuseiou. Rocky DeSantos/Tenma Ranger :Tenma Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star, Blue. 16-years-old, from Angel Grove West. Born in 1985. Rocky aspired to become a professional fighter. He studied the Koppouken style at a small dojo run by Master Higashi, a former member of the Hayate Way. As a Ranger, Rocky controlled the Star Tenma. Adam Park/Shishi Ranger :Lion Ranger. Heaven Illusion Star, Green. 16-years-old, from Angel Grove East. Born in 1985. He worked in a pet store. Learned the Kukishin style from Master Mao, the owner of a plant store who lived near his home. Was briefly enrolled in the Ikkazuchi Way martial arts school. He was shy and withdrawn. His father, police detective Trevor Park, gave him a hard time for reading fantasy novels and daydreaming in school. As a Ranger, Adam controlled the Star Lion. William "Billy" Cranston/Kirin Ranger :Kirin Ranger. Heaven Time Star, Yellow. 16-years-old, from Angel Grove Central. Born in 1985. Billy’s mother died of cancer when he was young, and he was raised by his father. Billy was trained in the Jinenkan art by Master Kosugi, a janitor at his school. Billy was a genius. :In 2001, Billy was chosen to become the Blue Tricera Ranger. After the defeat of Bandora, the Power Rangers’ Power Coins and Dinozords returned to the One Power, leaving the Rangers powerless. :In 2002, Billy was chosen to become the Yellow Ranger. As a Ranger, Billy controlled the Star Kirin. Kimberly Hart/Phoenix Ranger :Phoenix Ranger. Heaven Wind Star, Pink. 16-years-old, from Angel Grove South. Born in 1985. Kimberly’s parents divorced when she was young, and she lived with her mother. Her mother often stayed out late and was rarely home. She never saw her father after the divorce. She learned the Shiranui style from her Uncle Gohun. Kimberly was involved with gymnastics at school. :In 2001, she was chosen to become the Pink Ptera Ranger. After the defeat of Bandora, the Power Rangers’ Power Coins and Dinozords returned to the One Power, leaving the Rangers powerless. :In 2002, she was chosen to become the Pink Phoenix Ranger. As a Ranger, Kimberly controlled the Star Phoenix. Kou/Kiba Ranger :Kiba Ranger. Heaven Roaring Star, White. 10-years-old, from Angel Grove’s Chinatown. Born in 1991. Kou’s mother left him when he was very young, and he was raised by a husband and wife who owned and operated a grocery store. He was chosen to become Kiba Ranger by the enchanted tiger saber, Byakkoshinken. As a Ranger, Kou controlled the White Tigerzord. Teddy Oliver/Kiba Ranger II Arsenal Equipment Mecha Notes/Trivia Category:Ranger Teams